Scroll 16: The Mist and The Prophecy Device
is the sixteenth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It is the second of the four-part Hurricaneger/Gouraiger climax, which begins to reveal the prophecy the Ikazuchi brothers believe will lead to "that". Synopsis The Gouraiger and Jakanja try to discover the means behind "that" using a special Ikazuchi prediction device as the Hurricaneger are distracted by a Chuunin summoned by Chuuzubo. Plot Analyzing gem in computer screen. The trio surround Oboro at the computer. Oboro wonders what the Goraijer will do. Yousuke pounds his hand in the wall in anger. His pals tell him to claim down. He tells them they must fight the Goraijer. The Goraijer are in the Centipede with the projector device. Kabuto points the projector affront to project the image of the old man from the last episode. Furabijou gleefully runs to the image. She puts her hand through the rotating hologram. Chuuzubo tells Manmuraba to shut up. The hologram speaks. A man speaks. Sargain walks up to the Gouraijer. Light buttons blink on the device. Kuwagata gives him the gem from his invisible ninja pocket. Kabuto places it in the projector. Kabuto blocks Sargain's vision by standing in front of him and projects the rest of the message. Ikki Kasumi says something that frightens all the Jakanja. The Goraijer turn coyly to Tau Zanto. His eyes glow red. We see a grainy image of the old man's face. He got into the device and saw the rest of the message. Tau Zanto addresses the Gouraijer. The Goraijer say they will take care of the Hurricanger. Manmaruba is hiding behind a column listening in. The Goraijer walk away. Tau Zanto calls Chuuzubo, intriguing him. The bros walking in the forest having a conversation. Chuuzubo teleports in front of him. Ikkou unimpressed as always, scoffs. He says something that makes Chuuzubo shift in disposition. Chuuzubo holds Isshuu by the shoulders. He kneels in front of Isshuu, wanting to serve the Gouraijer. Ikkou nods. The brothers walk away from Chuuzubo. Chuuzubo is up to something. Elsewhere, a girl and boy playing with a soccer ball. The girl with the pigtails kicks the ball away. They go after it. They see fog in the street. Three schoolgirls, a lady with a grocery bag and a gentleman on a bike aretrying understand where this fog is coming from and start laughing uncontrollably. The children hide behind a bush in awe. A monster Kirikirimaishi with a shell on his back appears. Two guys run from him. They get into a van and roll up the windows. The foe sprays steam in their faces, which goes through the van doors. The laughing people's energy escapes, it all leaks out on to the eye receptors and go into the back shell. A blue light wave passes circular-motion over the shell. The foe is seen on a monitor in our heroes' lair. Mugensai tells them to go. Oboro sees that his power source is the back shell. Ikkou and Isshuu land in top of a building. The boy recognizes them as ninjas. He runs off, his sister chases after him. The three Hurricanger arrive, transform and present themselves. On the rooftop, the girl and boy arrive. The girl excuses herself to the duo. The boy runs to Isshuu. Isshuu pushes the poor boy on the floor. His sister comes to his aid. They jump off the building. The upset boy and races away. The girl goes after him. Kirikiri blinds the trio with fog. They are now cornered by Kirikiri. The three are up for anything. They get knocked down by red and blue lightening. The brothers appear on a bridge linking two warehouses together. They transform. The girl and boy watch. Kuwaga stops an attack from Red and pushes him off to a wall with his Stag Breaker. Kabuto slashes Yellow with his Ikazuchi Maru. Yellow splits into two. Kabuto is confused over which is the real Yellow for a moment. Both Yellow flip onto different directions. They then flip upon Kabuto striking him with their swords. They both strike Kabuto from different sides, one at front, one at back. Suddenly there is nothing but Kabuto's suit. Yellow picks the suit up. The other Yellow searches for the real Kabuto. A big foot stomps the clone. Kabuto puts his hand down smacking Yellow to the ground. Yellow is deep embedded in the ground, face first. Blue does a water attack on Kabuto. But he reflects back it at her with his shield. Red picks her up. The three gather. Goraijer walk maniacally towards them. Kabuto shoots the trio. They get hit and then leap up to a raise embargo pickup. Kirikiri appears. The three run away. Kirikiri turns himself into mist and follows the trio. The Hurricangers run. The monstrous fog follows them. The trio are at a dead end, they are engulfed with the mist. They are throw down from a banister. Oboro calls the Hurricanger. Mugensai tells the trio that they must succeed in defeating the monster to save those poor victims. The trio teases him. He goes down to them. He sprays them but it has no effect on them. The trio band arms together, begin spinning. Everything in the warehouse starts blowing and spinning. Some hitting the monster. The trio throw ninja stars at Kirikiri. He is pushed outside by Red's sword attack. They shoot the Dry Gadget. "Say Bye-Bye," Red says. The siblings watch in amazement. Ishuu is about to attack but Kabuto stops him. Kirikiri of course is enlarged. Yellow tells the kids to get to home. The Shinobi Machines are called. The cictims are free. As the sister drags her bro off, he stops her to awe at the Hawk. SenPuuJin is formed. The children are amazed. Kirikiri folds into the back shell. The shell spins toward the Senpuujin. It pounds the machine to the ground. The Gorai Machines appear. Kabuto in his cockpit gets an alarm from the projector device. He presses a gold button and the projection appears in his helmet visor. His father possesses him. Gorai Beetle comes to a searching halt. Ishuu worried about his brother, stops as well. The 2 machines are face to face. Ikkou is acting strangely. His hand is quivering as he holds the rusted device. Tau Zanto watches Kabuto in his round viewing screen. Kabuto slams the device on the control panel. Ishuu tries to get through to his bro but it is no use. The shell is slamming onto Senpuujin. Senpuujin Harrier is called. The foe balls up again. It has its Double Hurrier Swords in hands and perform the Wheel Crusher attack! An explosion makes it go back. They Hurry Down, call the Sword Slasher and triple slash defeats Kirikiri. Kabuto tells his bro to attack.Gouraijin is formed and the Plant Axe is called. Senpuujin does the triple slash. The Plant Axe and Sword Slash both clash making a big surge of energy. Both robots back away. The kids watch and wonder why. They hold their swords together trying to see if the other will budge. Chuuzubo down on Earth pulls out his staff and sends a big surge of electricity. Out of the rubble comes out Kirikiri's shell! It blasts the two robots. They turn Gouraijin onto the shell. The shell is energized. Chuuzubo tells Gouraijer something. Mugensai tells Oboro something that concerns her. The Kirikiri shell becomes a bit bloated. It explodes into small pieces, emitting the energy collected onto the two robots. The ninjas scream in pain. They vanish. The little boy and girl are amongst this. Electricity is around them as well. With their pilots transported to who knows where, the robots are helpless. They shut down. They glow and energy soars upward. Oboro stands up from her chair, not knowing what has happened. A power outage happens. Mugensai gives Oboro advice. She runs to the monitors and says the kid's names. Yousuke is on the ground, lying on his belly. His vision is blurry. He is in a forest. He stands up. He wakes up Kouta. He lifts his friend up as his friend wonders where they are. Yousuke spots Nanami on her side. He tries to wake her. They look at the mist, they hear an ocean. They run fiercely through the forest. They are shocked to find themselves on an island. Nanami sees the brothers on another part of the island. Ikkou is not happy. Elsewhere, the boy and girl wonder where they are. As the five watch the ocean by the shore, we hear laughing, it's Tau Zanto. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Akane: *Shohei: Errors *Due to the scene of Gouraijin summoning Plant Axe is flipped, the number 04 on the Karakuri Ball is also flipped. Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 18, . *'Viewership': 8.7% *'Space Ninja File': Mist-Spitting Ninja Kirikirimaishi DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 4 features episodes 13-16.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita